Warm Bodies - Nora
by AmyGrace40
Summary: 'Then I hear that sound again, but louder. Footsteps up the staircase. I automagically grabbed my gun and point it at the door.' In this book, you will read warm bodies in Nora's perspective.


_Hallo, I'm Nora. I'm sure you know my friend's R and Julie. I mean, everybody knows them and their story. They cured the zombies and saved the stadium. But, my story isn't told. Well, not yet._

 _I will start with the moment when Julie, Parry and I when to search for medicines. Julie volunteered so she could come with us._

I hear a strange noise.  
'Did you hear that?' Julie says.  
'No,' Parry says and he keeps loading.  
'I did,' I say while I brush my hair out of my eye. That sound scares me out.  
'Pear, maybe we should-' I continue.  
'We're fine. We scoped it out, we're secure. Just work.' I keep watching Parry. He is not himself anymore. We want to help him but he changed so much because of the apocalypse.

Then I hear that sound again, but louder. Footsteps up the staircase. I automagically grabbed my gun and point it at the door. They are coming. I wait anxiously. My hands are shaking.

Then the door blows open and the zombies attack. I fire but there are too many of them and to less of us. One zombie is coming towards me. I shoot him a few times in his chest but he is too fast. He grabs my shoulder and pushes me against a desk. I fall. My back hurts but I don't make a sound. I lie on the floor without moving. I listen to the roar of the zombie. The best thing to do now is to play dead. Hoping for the best, I wait. My heart is bumping fast. Then, I hear the zombie walk away. I immediately crawl forward to get under a desk. Through all the noise, I hear a gunshot close to me and a second later, a dead zombie Falls just a few meters away from me. He is covered with dried blood. I hate it but I crawl to the zombie and reach my hand towards the dead, lifeless blood. I smear it on my face. Now, zombies will not be able to smell me anymore. I get under the desk. Finally, I take a deep breath. I listen to the roaring zombies and gun shots. Then I notice that I don't have my gun anymore. I must have dropped it when de zombie pushed me.

After a while the noise is getting less. I'm still too scared to move but, I turn my head to see what's happening. I see two zombies heading towards the exit. Their faces are covered with blood from their victims, people from our group.

Then, Julie appears. Close to her is walking a zombie. Confused I look at them. Julie looks back at me. I can see that she is terrified. They are all walking to the door and none of them is paying attention to Julie.

When they are gone, I'm still frozen. After a few minutes, I get out of my hiding place. I look around but I don't see anyone.  
'Is someone there?' I say. No answer. I walk around in the room and then I see a shotgun, lying next to the dead body of Parry. I pick the shotgun up and look away. It's awful to see Perry like this. I decide to go back to the stadium. I get two boxes with medicines and get out of the building.

Why didn't they killed Julie? I don't get what happened.

Everything outside is silent and abandoned. This village is one of the last villages Julie's dad has evacuated. It's a mess: cars are standing randomly and refuse bags are laying all over the ground. I can see that the sun will set soon. I must hurry if I want to be at the stadium before it becomes dark. This place already scares me so I don't want to be here alone when it's dark so I start to walk.

The sun just set but far in the distance, I can already see the stadium entry. I'm walking of a freeway but there aren't cars anymore. I start to walk faster. In five or ten minutes, I arrive at the stadium. I can see Kevin, he is a friend and a security guard, and a few others.  
'Identify yourself!' Kevin says when he sees me. He points his gun at me.  
'You know who I am Kevin.' He puts his gun down.  
'Where is the rest?' He says. I hand the boxes over.  
'The zombies attacked us. They were with too many and way to fast.' The door of the stadium opens. General Grigio, Julie's father, walks towards me.  
'Nora! Where is Julie? Is she...' he looks worried but not really surprised. He has probably been preparing himself for it since the apocalypse started, like almost everyone in the stadium did.  
'No. She is taken by the zombies,' I say. General Grigio looks surprised just like the rest of the security.  
'The rest,' I pause. 'Everyone is dead.'  
'Wait,' Grigio says. 'So, Julie is a zombie.' You can see the distaste on his face. He kills zombies. Even though his own daughter would be one.  
'No,' I say to calm him down. 'Well, at least not yet.'  
'Why didn't they kill her?' Kevin says and I shrug.  
'Well, let's get you inside. I will send units to search for her.' I walk with general Grigio into the stadium.

The moment I walk through the doors, I get overwhelmed by the big difference between the stadium and outside like always when I returned from a mission. Right in front of me, I see miniature skyscraper that, just as the rest of the buildings, look like they could collapse anytime. All the buildings are supported by cables running from tower to tower.

We start to walk and in a few minutes, we're at General Grigio's house, the place where I stayed since my parents abandoned me and I came at the stadium as an orphan. Grigio let me inside.

 _And this is where the action stops. Until Julie came back, my old and boring life inside the walls of the stadium continued. And you already know what happened when Julie was back, so I will skip to the part when I pointed a gun at general Grigio's face._

'Go,' I say to Julie and R. I am inside of Julie's house and I am still holding the gun to general Grigio's face. He just wanted to kill R because he found out that R is a zombie.

'Try to get out somehow. Just try.' I doubt if they can escape because the security is pretty good, but they need to try it. They are our only and first hope since the apocalypse started. Julie grabs R's hand and she pulls him away from general Grigio.  
'Goodbye, dad,' Julie says softly and then they run down the stairs.  
'Julie!' Grigio screams but he doesn't do anything because I'm still holding the gun at his face. I'm definitely going in prison for this but it was worth it. Now that they are gone, I don't know what I need to do. I keep standing there, kind of awkward.  
'You won't shoot me,' he says after a few seconds.  
'Oh, I totally will,' I say even though I'm not really sure I will. I don't know if it was believable either but then the front door of the house blows open. I can hear a group coming up the stairs and a minute later, they're all inside the room. Kevin and a few others of security are all pointing with their gun at me.  
'Drop your gun!' Kevin yells at me. I slowly step aside and drop the gun. General Grigio immediately grabs the gun of the floor. Kevin walks towards me and put my hand behind my back. This whole time I haven't said anything and I am not going to when they ask things about Julie and R either. Then they guide me out of the room.

 _And I did get in prison. Julie and R saved me and then the battle against the boneys started. We won and the zombies got introduced to the humans. I became what I ..._

'N-Nora.' I hear someone somewhere behind me. I stop with writing and turn around. R walks towards me. I'm sitting on the grass of a park.  
'Do you know ... where Julie is?' He says.  
'No. But probably at her house,' I say. He nods and turns around. Then he turns back to me.  
'What are you doing?'  
'Oh, nothing. Just writing.' He looks weird at me and then he walks away. I know, it's not really something I usually do, but I just need to tell someone about it. I continue writing.

 _…_ _always wanted to be. A nurse._


End file.
